


To the Olympics trought Ice | 5+1 Fic

by MaskedInArk



Series: Olympics aka Extreme Family Game Night [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Gen, Olympics, Speed Skating, Winter, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedInArk/pseuds/MaskedInArk
Summary: -Based on HetaOlympics RP on Discord-Kyle Hunter Kirkland, a 16-year-old skater finally has the chance to take part of winter olympics. These are 5 of his memories connected to winter sports and one moment from the present.Its short.
Series: Olympics aka Extreme Family Game Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587667
Kudos: 7





	To the Olympics trought Ice | 5+1 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle Hunter Kirkland - New Zealand

1\. 

He was 3 at the time, when he first came to contact with skating. His cousin, Arthur who was 10 at the time had decided to take Kyle to the ice rink. Kyle loved everything about being there. He also loved when Arthur showed him some awesome tricks. Kyle didnt learn to ice skate that day but he did learn that it was something he enjoyed and wanted to do again.

It wasn't a suprise to Kyle's parents when the boys got home, Kyle instantly demanded that he wanted to learn how to ice skate and that he wanted to do these thing what Arthur did. 

2 weeks later, Kyle went to his first figure skating practice what was at the same rink where he had been with Arthur. 

2.

Kyle had been skating for 9 years now and was 12. Whenever Arthur came by with his family, they would go and skate. He still enjoyed the activity a lot. Even more than he used to be honest. 

Somedays it was all he could talk about. Mainly because Arthur-who was 19- had gone to the Winter Olympics recently and had come 4th in mens figure skating. The moment he saw Arthur again after the games. He had made a promise to his cousin that he would take part of the next Winter Olympics and return home with gold.

His family and friends had all laughed or thought it was a joke but Kyle was serious then. He would start training more and even start doing other sports, what he also enjoyed. 

3.

He did it. He won. He won Junior Grand Prix. Kyle, now 13 had won the Junior Grand Prix. It felt like he was 1 step closer to his goal. A huge grin was on his face as he cried. He felt like he had just done a miracle. He'd skated on so many different ice rinks but this felt like it was one of the more special ones.

Later he had been congratulated by many different people. By both friends and enemies he had made during the year. He had even been congratulated by some fans who he saw. Kyle didn't know why but for some reason it made him feel euphoric, merry, emotional, relaxed and loved. There were many other words he could use to describe the feeling. 

The moment he got out of the dressing rooms he was surrounded by people, strangers and family members  
a like. It made the feeling return. He was hugged by some of his family members, some would shake his hand or just high five him. But he knew all of them were proud of them. The next were some of the fans who wanted to give him some flowers or small gifts. He got a flower crown made out of white roses by one of them. 

And finally, after the fans were a few reporters who just wanted to congratulate him and ask a few questions. In the end, Kyle was very tired but after that. Later that week when he had gotten back to New Zealand, he was invited to another interview and had been asked. What does he want to do after that? Kyle didnt have an answer for that and had just smiled and said "Do what I love to do!"

But... What does he love to do?

4\. 

Kyle was now 14 and had left figure skating. Why? To do something he loves even more. Speed Skating. Arthur had gone to the Summer Olympics earlier this month and won a gold in Archery. It was an amazing thing to watch. 

Once again, he started training even harder. The Winter Olympics were in 2 years and he couldn't wait. He had gone to Junior Grand Prix earlier this year when again whem he still did figure skating but gotten a 2nd place aka silver this year. He didn't really mind it. He was still proud of himself. If he kept up that way, then there could be a higher chance for him to join the upcoming Winter Olympics. Kyle hoped he would get to go with speed skating but he didn't mind figure skating. 

Now he had figured out what he wanted to do in the future.

5.

No no no. 

It can't be happening.

Kyle was now 15 and sitting in a wheelchair the Emergency Department of his local hospital. With the feeling that all of his hopes and dreams are destroyed. He was devastaded. Why did he have to try a triple lutz when he knew he wasn't capable for doing that. 

He had landed wrong.

Very wrong.

Kyle would just keep crying in the wheelchair as his family would try to calm him down and tell himt hat everyhing was going to be okay. He knew it was but it still hurt. He could do it. It was just 3 months. 3 months without running, jumping or anything like that and 1.5 months without being able to walk.

Just take a deep breath and calm down.

+1

He couldn't believe it. It was happening.

Kyle was 16 now and in Vancouver, Canada. And in a week, he shall be taking part of the Winter Olympics as the representive of New Zealand in Speed Skating. He could feel the exictment bubble in his stomach. He was going to be skating on the one and only Olympic ice besides for the gold besides many talented people- Including his cousin Alfred and relative(?) Gilbert. 

Arthur was also taking part this year, again in Figure Skating. Jett was also here but he was going to take part of Nordic Combined. So the Olympics were more like an extreme family game night to them.

Now the only thing left was to get the gold.


End file.
